jungle_book_3dfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bridge
Synopsis The Bridge After an argument between the two young elephants Appu and Heetah, Appu runs off into the jungle accidentally making his way to the Cold Lair. Then, Appu gets into more trouble when he gets struck on a high podium because of Banderlog trickery. Summary The two young elephants are in who's trunk is the longest contest and due to Appu sneezing, Heetah wins and told that his brother looked silly. Appu became angry at what Heetah said and then wandered off, Kachini began to worry about him but Hathi reassured her that their son would come back in his own time. Meanwhile, Mowgli is in his Home Tree watching Baloo, then Bagheera drops in to see what today's lesson was and as the bear was sleeping he was snoring near a spider as the friends watched. At the same time, Appu is running threw the jungle; as he was moving the young elephant trips on a tree root and accidentally lands on Kaa. But the young elephant manages to get away, back at Mowgli's Home Tree Baloo manages to swallow the spider hanging near him as the friends laugh. As Appu was running he came across a frightening tree that had Ponya inside, then calls out for help and Mowgli rushes off to find him. At the same the young elephant finds himself in the Cold Lair being picked on by the Banderlog, in the midst of trying to get the monkey off his back, Appu got himself stuck on a high podium. Back at the March Kachini begins to get angered that her son hasn't returned and edged Hathi to help look for him. Mowgli managed to find Appu and when Baloo and Bagheera caught up with the boy, the trio had a bigger trying to get Appu down, meanwhile as the elephants kept looking. They all came across Kaa, and told them that Appu went off to the Cold Lair, at the time the Man Cub thought of the idea of using a bridge. However, as Mowgli was starting the bridge he fell, but Baloo managed to catch him; realizing they need help Baloo asked the monkeys to help. So they ponder about it but quickly declined with the sudden appearance of Hathi the Banderlog changed their minds, when the bridge was completed Mowgli led Appu across. With a close call both Mowgli and Appu made it safely to the ground to everyone's relief, then both Hathi and Kachini thanked the Man Cub for his help. After that Heetah apologized to her brother, but her mother to her not to worry anymore since ordeal was over and went home with the monkeys cheering happily. On the way home Baloo commended the boy on his quick thinking and wished to resume his lesson but Mowgli managed to get out of it by chasing a spider with Baloo after him while Bagheera was laughing. Trivia * Appu and Heetah engage themselves in a contest. * The Elephant family comes to The Cold Lair. * This the first time when Mowgli and his friends work together with the Banderlog.